Sion and his Ducky
by yomama cakes
Summary: Sion's got a new friend, but will it work out? PG-13 for intense language. UPDATE! EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Meet the Ducky

Disclaimer: I do not own Bouncer( though it wouldn't hurt to.) and I never will so there.  
  
I still only have the first chapter up but I am working on the second one.  
  
  
  
Sion and and His Ducky.  
  
  
  
Scene: Fate bar, closing time.  
  
  
  
"That's it everybody let's pack it up, yells Volt, It's time to go home."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Shut up Sion of course it is."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!"  
  
"Okay okay but don't be too long."  
  
"Me and Ducky like to have some time to ourselves."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Sion."  
  
*Sobbing* "Just leave me alone ok, you just wouldn't understand."  
  
"Okay, okay." *mumbles* "retard."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sion goes over to an enclosed corner and leans over his rubber du--  
  
"DUCKY!"  
  
*ahem* (narrator rolls eyes) Leans over his DUCKY with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Yes ducky, Laughs Sion, Together you and I will rule the world!!!!!! squeak Wahahahahahahahahaha!" *sniff*  
  
"Boy Ducky are you a great friend."  
  
squeak  
  
scene: Dominique is walking home.  
  
Dominique trudged along, the damp, dark street, oblivious to her pursuer.  
  
Pitter, patter,pitter,p atter. "What was that?" She thought. Pitter, patter, pitter, patter.  
  
Oh no footsteps. Dominique began to get frantic. "Run home, She thought, Get home as fast as you can."  
  
"Oh no their getting close"  
  
PITTER PATTER, DAMMIT, PITTER PATTER!  
  
"Shit."  
  
Squeak  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Squeak  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"HE SAID SQEAK, DAMMIT, CAN'T YOU HEAR?"  
  
"Oh it's only you , She sighed, "Sion can't you think of anything better to do than just follow me around."  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Squeak  
  
"Ducky says you're stupid."  
  
"Well tell Ducky I think he's an asshole." She said nastily.  
  
"Ok. Hey Ducky! Dominique thinks you're an asshole."  
  
Squeak  
  
"Ducky says thanks."  
  
"Well see you later." She replied.  
  
"Bye!" Said Sion happily.  
  
Dominique just laughed at Sion and his new friend as she ran away. "What a nerd." She thought.  
  
Well that's it. The chapter I mean. Hope you liked it please R&R. 


	2. Crisis

This is a really short chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Crisis  
  
  
  
Scene: Fate Bar,6:00 AM, November 1st  
  
  
  
The Fate Bar had just open up on a cold winter morning when already something had gone wrong.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW, SION?!" screamed Volt.  
  
"N-nothing sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
The door opened up sending a gust of cold wintry air into the bar.  
  
"Kou why weren't you here yesterday." Said Volt, happy to see his friend. " He wasn't here because Ducky went and kicked his ass." "WILL YOU SHUTUP ABOUT THAT STUPID RUBBER DUCK!?"Squeak  
  
I – er- went on vacation?.  
  
"Why was that a question?"  
  
"All right all right I admit it, I was having sex with Sion's mother."  
  
"But she made me do it." He was quick to add.  
  
"YOU PERVERT."  
  
"Ducky says hi."  
  
SQUEAK  
  
And in a fit of rage Ducky threw himself out of the third story window of the bar.  
  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaak  
  
"DUCKYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
"I guess Ducky doesn't like to share his women."  
  
"Heh heh heh."  
  
"Duckyyyyyy no, no not ducky. Why did it have to be Ducky?  
  
"Wow Sion I didn't know Ducky meant so much to you.  
  
"He was my best friend." *sniff*  
  
"WHAT, I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS." Yelled Kou.  
  
"Well you were." *sniff*  
  
"YOU WERE BETTER FRIENDS WITH A RUBBER DUCK THAN WITH US?"  
  
"Well he listened to what I had to say and he always kept a secret."  
  
"HE'S A RUBBER DUCK, DAMMIT."  
  
"And he never yelled."  
  
"AGAIN, HE'S A RUBBER DUCK DAMMIT."  
  
  
  
Well that's it, the third chapter will be up soon. Please r&r. 


	3. The Search for Ducky

CHAPTER 3  
  
THE SEARCH FOR DUCKY  
  
  
  
"Du-Ducky-D-Duck-Du-Ducky."  
  
"Wow it's already been a week and he still hasn't gotten over Ducky." Observed Kou.  
  
"No shit." Replied Volt.  
  
"You know maybe we should help him, suggested Dominique, I mean he's just been lying there for 7 days saying Ducky over and over."  
  
Sion suddenly gets up, his hair in a mess and his face tear stained.  
  
"Th-the only way to find Ducky is to f-find the-  
  
"Psychic?'  
  
"Police?"  
  
"Peanuts?"  
  
"No you idiots the voodoo Ducky."  
  
"How the hell would that help?" Yells Kou.  
  
"If you throw the voodoo Ducky at me then the real Ducky should magically be pulled toward me."  
  
"You idiot, Sion, you need a personal affect." Dominique pointed out.  
  
"What's a personal affect?"  
  
"Ugh, never mind."  
  
"I know, Yells Volt, Lets see if anyone else around here has seen Ducky."  
  
So off they went on the quest for Ducky. They wandered and wandered the streets asking people if they had seen Ducky. They mostly just got answers like this:  
  
-Who the hell?  
  
-What the?  
  
-Here take the money I don't care take whatever you want just d-don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.  
  
-My father owns a potato.  
  
So they didn't get a lot of help that way.  
  
"I know let's ask Mugetsu, suggests Sion.  
  
"But where will we find him?" Asks Dominique.  
  
"Duh, the phone book, genius."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ah here he is, he lives on Afklajkljadslj Street."  
  
So off they went to Afklajklads1j Street in search of Mugetsu.  
  
There they found him watering his flower garden next to his broken down shack, covered in dirt and crud.  
  
"Hey Mugetsu I didn't know you had a garden, Said Kou.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then what are you watering?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, Mugetsu, have you seen Sion's Ducky around here by any chance?" asks Dominique.  
  
"Actually totally by coincedince, there was no planning involved, it has nothing to do with your Ducky but...YesIdidjusthappentohavestolenaduckythatmightjusthappentolooklikeyour's ."  
  
"Oh, well, may we see it?"  
  
"Damn! I mean sure."  
  
Then they followed Mugetsu into his beautiful "mansion".  
  
"Hey nice place." Said Sion sarcastically.  
  
"Look shutup, I am helping you aren't I?"  
  
"Okay we'll cover more ground if we split up, Sion informs them, Volt, you go with me.And Dominique you go with Kou."  
  
"Wait,yells Mugetsu, I...was... just going to tell you where he was."  
  
*With Sion and Volt*  
  
Volt leans over a damp, red spot in the carpet.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?"  
  
"Blood, Barry, blood."  
  
"YO, yells Dominique from the other room, WRONG GAME, GENIUS."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Hey, Dominique, Get your butt over here."  
  
"Sorry Kou." *mumbling* "Impatient bastard."  
  
"Whatsup, she said.  
  
"Well not much i just found this stupid little slimy, brown thing right here."  
  
"Hm... if you look at it sideways it kindof resembles Elvis Presley."  
  
"Hey you're right."  
  
"Well what do you know?"  
  
"Not much." "Yuk Yuk Yuk."  
  
"You know, there's only one thing that pisses me off more than dumb jokes, and that's people that make a Yuk yuk yuk noise after telling it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"OH NO ELVIS CRAWLED AWAY!"  
  
"DAMN."  
  
*With Sion and Volt*  
  
"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What, what is it," says an alert Volt.  
  
"There's a hand coming out of the wall, it's grabbing my neck and I can't get it off."  
  
"Stand aside."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh c'mon, you're not really supposed to answer that it's just what, people say." "Now I don't think I even want to help you anymore, you've just ruined the whole effect."  
  
"Just help me."  
  
" Fine."  
  
*Slaps the hand.*  
  
"Ah damn what the hell is that stuff made of?"  
  
"Flesh, doofus."  
  
"Oh, hey wait a minute, this is Bouncer we're not supposed to fight hands."  
  
*Poof*  
  
"Hey it worked it's gone."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
*With Kou and Dominique.*  
  
"Elvis, where's Elvis."  
  
"How should I know, Kou?"  
  
"Well you're a robot use your little tracking thingy."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Bzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzzzz…BzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…BZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"Ok. Hey I think I found it!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over on the table, doofus, you don't need a robot to figure that one out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, yells Volt, How are you guys doing over there?"  
  
"Just fine, just fine."  
  
"Good, tell me when you find Ducky, ok?"  
  
"We're looking for Ducky?" Dominique whispers to Kou.  
  
"Oh yeah. We are aren't we."  
  
"Sure we'll tell you."  
  
"Hey Volt, says Sion, I think I found him."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there on the floor."  
  
"Hey, you're right it is Ducky."  
  
Sion, finally reunited with his best friend rushes over to greet him.  
  
"Oh Ducky, I missed so much."  
  
squeak  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Ugh, says Kou, this makes me sick let's just go home."  
  
"I here ya." Replies Dominique.  
  
Then the bouncers, after a long hard journey, go home to rest.  
  
2 minutes after their quest, Sion and Ducky got married and lived happily ever after. Or did they…  
  
Third chapter is finally over. Please r&r. Epilogue will be up whenever I feel like writing it. 


	4. Epilogue

EPILOQUE  
  
Trouble in Paradise  
  
*Slap*  
  
SQUEAK  
  
*Slap*  
  
SQUEAK  
  
"How could you, Ducky?" Screams Sion, I trusted you."  
  
SQEAK  
  
"No, you mean there was another man?"  
  
Squeak  
  
"Ugh, you make me sick."  
  
Squeak  
  
"You mean you never loved me? You were just using me for my money?"  
  
Squeak  
  
"Mugetsu? Mugetsu was the other man? I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
SQUEAK  
  
"WELL FINE THEN!" Sion yells after Ducky as he squeaks out the door. "GOODBYE."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please read and review.  
  
By the way I am writing a sequel that should be up in a while considering I am too lazy to write stories. 


End file.
